Now or Never
by KatzeLBurn
Summary: "There's not enough time in the world to tell you how much I love you Loki." - Terra Montgomery.


Now or Never

Terra pulled her lips back into a beautifully feigned smile at the group of people around her. Imitating the sounds of joyous laughter perfectly.

What she wouldn't give to be anywhere but here. But Terra needed to keep up appearances. The last thing she needed was someone snooping into her life if she decided to always stay home. Terra could see the headlines of a billionaire recluse. Pictures of her plastered everywhere. If that happened, people would soon figure out her secret.

Her sky blue eyes scanned the ballroom. Desperately looking for anything of interest.

It didn't take long.

Eye's stopping at the open bar, a joy glowed in her eyes at the man standing there. Starting from the top of his perfectly combed back, black hair, down to his shiny black shoes, Terra examined the man with much enthusiasm. It wasn't because the man was hauntingly attractive, oh no, that was just an added bonus.

Terra politely excused herself from the group and sauntered her way to the bar. Her forest green gown hugged her hips perfectly as they swayed.

It was because of who this man was.

The man took no notice of her curvy form, and it just made her smile pull back more.

"So," Terra's silk voice caught the man's attention as she stood next to him, "What does a lady have to do to get a drink around here?"

As she batted her eyes at the man, his eyes racked her form up and down.

He was obviously not impressed.

With a roll of his eyes, he looked away from Terra.

"How about ordering one yourself" the man answered curtly.

Terra's eyes shined with a playful glee she hadn't felt in centuries.

So, he had no idea who she was? This was going to be fun.

"And while I'm at it, why don't I order one for you Loki Odinson," his eyes glanced at her sharply, "Or do you prefer Laufeyson?"

Loki snapped his head to the woman, her Cheshire smile adding to the mischief in her eyes.

Terra could almost purr at how she had his attention now.

Seeing the magic he was ready to wield, Terra wiggled her finger at Loki.

"I would think twice before doing anything reckless" Terra toyed, her sky blue eyes shimmering with her own magic.

Expanding the protective barrier from around her, Terra made it wrap around her and Loki. The God of Mischief stood at attention to the strength of her power.

"What do you want?" Loki demanded, planning from A to Z on how to slither out of this mess.

Terra giggled at his cautious tone. Her boring night was turning around beautifully.

Turning to the bar, Terra gave the bartender her full attention, batting her eyes at the man, telling him to come closer. Much like Loki, the bartender stood to pin straight to give her his undivided attention. Unlike Loki, there was a pleasure in his eyes, and she didn't even need to use her magic for that. Well, not her traditional magic anyway.

"I'll have a Rum and Coke with one ice cube please, and my friend here," Terra's eyes looked to Loki for a quick once over, "He looks like top shelf whiskey kind of man."

Terra couldn't help the wink she sent Loki's way. It just made the look of disdain on his face grow.

Turning her gaze back to the bartender, Terra flashed him an award-winning smile.

" Coming right up," the bartender said, quickly working on the two drinks.

"As for what I want Loki," Terra paused to flash another smile as she took the drinks from the bartender, "I just want to have some fun," she said innocently, handing Loki his drink.

"I highly doubt that," Loki said, not believing a word that passed her perfect white teeth.

"Oh, it's very true," Terra took a sip of her drink, "I've been doing these charities for so long it's a chore now" she explained with a roll of her eyes.

Curiosity crossed Loki's green eyes at her words. Noticing the look, Terra shoot him another wink.

"And how long have you been attending these exactly?" Loki asked taking a sip of his own drink.

The gold liquid slid down his throat in a smooth, sweet, burn. Delicious. She was right about the whiskey.

"Hmm," sky blue eyes looked up to the windowed ceiling, the stars of the night glowing down at the party, before they turned back to Loki, "How old are you again?" Terra asked teasingly.

Loki raised an eyebrow, a smirk crawling on his lips.

"What did you say your name was again?" Loki asked.

"I don't remember you asking for it" Terra answered, giving the God of Mischief a disappointed look.

Loki couldn't help the chuckle that rolled up and passed his teeth.

This woman had a lot of gall to speak to him the way she was. She was bold and not in the least bit intimidated by him. It vexed the God but also intrigued him. He couldn't help the small amount of respect he was feeling toward the woman.

Terra's eyes sparkled with patients, her smile crawling back to her lips. She waited for the God to ask her for her name, waiting for him to treat her like how she was supposed to be treated. You don't live as long as they do without demanding some type of acclaim.

"Well, I must say that was quite rude of me, please accept my apology," Loki took a step closer to Terra, towering over the woman easily, "May I ask for your name?" Loki requested looking down at her.

Terra looked up at the man with her eyes and took a slow sip of her drink purposefully. Having too much fun with the flirtatious banter that was starting. She wanted to savor it like the sweet drink in her hand.

Slowly setting her drink down, Terra moved her fire red hair behind her shoulder. Revealing the black choker around her neck. A stone of blue and green, encased in black gems, forming a diamond shape and no bigger than a quarter, hung from the black fabric.

Excitement entered Loki's eyes and it just made Terra's eyes sparkle brighter.

"The name is Terra" she answered, picking up her drink and walking off.

Loki didn't need to know her name, the minute he saw the stone, he knew who she was. Like the stories wrapped around this ravishing woman, they spoke the truth. She had changed her name again, the last Loki had heard she was going by the name Gaia.

Stopping when she didn't feel Loki follow her, Terra looked over to the God and arched a brow at him.

He couldn't help the second chuckle and picked up his own drink. Once by Terra's side, the two started their walk together, picking up the conversation where they had left off.

"Care to tell me why you're on my planet Loki?" Terra asked, her eyes roaming the room they walked.

"Not in the least" Loki answered, stopping with Terra when she was stopped by an elderly couple.

She gave Loki a teasing look of disapproval before talking with the couple. They wanted to thank her for a donation to a youth center they had been trying to build. The massive check written to them was what they need to start work. From the way they praised her, Loki guessed it was more than they needed.

Loki wanted to laugh at the recited lines Terra gave the couple. He opted to just take another sip of his drink.

"You really have done this a long time" Loki agreed when the couple finally walked off.

Terra giggled.

"I told you, it's a chore now" Terra reminded.

Her eyes landed on the auction sign-in sheet and a coy smile pulled on her lips. Loki noticed the look and raised an eyebrow at the woman. Following her gaze, Loki's eyebrows knitted together confused at the auction-off sign.

"Will you be joining in the auction?" Terra asked, turning her innocent stare up at Loki.

He read over the rules that sat next to the volunteer sign. It looked to be a date auction off, and Loki couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust. He had seen enough of the women in this charity and knew he didn't want to risk the chance of being won by a good half of them.

"No thank you," Loki said not so politely.

"Hmm," Terra pouted, "What a shame. If you entered, it would be the most fun I would have, fighting for more time with you."

The undertone in Terra's silky voice made Loki look down at her from the corner of his eye.

Her ability to keep up pure innocence was something to almost admire. To anyone else, it would have just sounded like she was disappointed. Loki wasn't just anyone and Terra knew that.

She looked up at Loki, her eyes glowing for more excitement. Something in Loki just couldn't deny her this.

She had the makings of a trickster.

With a shake of his head a smirk spreading on his lips, Loki walked to the sign in sheet.

Terra almost purred with joy at seeing some of the women whisper at the sight of the handsome man joining the auction. She could feel their lust and desire for the man practically roll off of them in waves.

A giggle started making it's way out that she stopped with a sip of her drink. Her eyes landing on Loki's green ones, Terra's smile slowly shifted into a smirk. Her's almost matching the God's.

Oh yes, tonight just became a lot more fun.

Six Years Later

Halsey's beautiful melancholy voice filled the grand apartment of its owner as she lay on her plush couch. Enjoying a glass of wine as she read. The music playing in her ears kept her in a relaxed mood. She sometimes caught herself tapping her fingers to the beat on a charm of hers.

Like she was right now.

Turning her gaze from her book to the charm, Terra couldn't help but smile at the small gold helmet. It's horns arched beautifully, replicating Loki's helmet perfectly.

She fingered the charm lovingly, using her thumb to follow the groves of the horns. She had this small replica memorized the minute she was gifted it. Everything about it committed to memory, Terra would know if something was off about it even if her eyes were closed.

Letting out a content sigh, she turned her attention back to the book. Just as she was starting to fully vanish into bliss, a familiar warmth of magic wrapped around her.

A joyful smile spread across her lips.

Setting her book down, Terra stood to look at Loki' illusion. He stood in the middle of her living room, a look of strained concentration on his face.

The woman thought nothing of it. It always took a lot of energy to create his illusions at such crazy distances.

If only that was the reason this time.

"Hey, are you almost here?" Terra asked excited, "I miss you."

"I miss you too Terra," Loki said, trying to pull a smile onto his lips.

What he wouldn't give right now to be standing in front of her. To actually be in his lovers' presence. Listening to her favorite artist with much reluctance. If he had no choice but to only listen to Halsey for the rest of time, and it meant he could be with her, he would agree to it in a heartbeat.

Said you know I wanna keep you around,

'Round forever, hey, hey, hey,

Pain crossed Loki's eyes for a split second at the artist words. Terra did miss that second.

Her eyebrows turned down and she tilted her head to the side confused.

"I'm sorry Terra," Loki said.

"Sorry? For what? I don't understand" Terra questioned crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Loki looked away from her and put his attention to a wall; taking in a deep breath. He blinked back mist from his eyes and that kick-started panic in Terra's heart.

"Loki, what's-"

"I won't be returning to you Terra" Loki interrupted, forcing himself to look at her.

This isn't right. This isn't supposed to be happening. He's supposed to be making his way to her. So they could finally be together without the fear of being separated again.

But that can't happen now, and she deserved to know why. Loki had to tell her face to face as best he could.

The feeling of air being squeezed out of him was a slow reminder of what little time the two had right now.

"He's got me, Terra," Loki said.

The feeling of a bucket of ice water being dumped on Terra washed over her. Her heart skipping a beat was the only thing telling her she was most certainly awake.

Sucking in air, Terra ran up to Loki's illusion, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Loki, where are you? I can save you, tell me-"

"It wouldn't do you any good Terra," Loki interrupted again, voicing the horrific truth the two knew.

Terra was strong and fast. When she is on Earth if she leaves Earth her power gets cut into fourths. Which is strong enough to still fight alongside Loki and Thor if the brother is present. It was even enough to hold back their older sister Hela.

But that's not who had their hand around Loki's throat at the moment.

That fact only squeezed Terra's heart more. Mixing with the terror and sadness in a disgusting dance.

"Loki, please tell me, please, or at least switch places," Terra begged, using everything she had not to fall to her knees, "I'll help you, you can have some of my-"

"I can't leave my brother Terra," Loki said, the mist in his eyes growing.

"SCREW HIM! I NEED YOU!" Terra screamed, the tears starting to fall.

Loki's face turned downfall, knowing she didn't mean it. All he wanted to do is stop the pain he was causing her. Something he never wanted to do.

Loki sucked in another quick breath at the feeling of being squeezed increased.

He had to make this quick.

"Terra, I love you," Loki said.

"I love you too Loki" Terra sobbed, reaching her hands up to hold his face.

She stopped her hands, inches away, remembering that her God of Mischief wasn't really in front of her at this moment.

Another sob racked her body.

Right now, Terra wanted nothing more than to hold him right now.

Blinking back a few tears was a fools' errand, and Terra gave Loki another pleading look.

"Please Loki, please just tell me where you are" Terra begged through her sobs, "Please."

Loki couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek. He never, in his wildest thoughts, could ever conjure a way to make Terra feel the way she is right now. She was the one person he never wanted to hurt, the one person he wanted to always make happy.

He promised her that he would do everything he could to give her that happiness.

Now here he was, breaking that promise.

"Goodbye Terra" Loki breathed.

"NO! LOKI NO! TELL ME!" Terra demanded.

"I will always love you Terra" Loki promised, more tears starting to slowly escape his eyes.

A sob shuck Terra down to her core. She was trying to think of anything that she could do to save her God.

There was nothing, and that truth was crippling her.

"I-" before the words could leave Terra's lips, Loki's illusion disappeared.

Everything around Terra stopped. Her breathing, her heart, her tears, time itself stopped.

Then all at once, it came crashing back.

Loki was gone. For good this time.

Letting out an animalistic scream, Terra fell to her knees. Her magic released itself from her body. It sent furniture flying, made the lights flicker and cracked her electronics. Another loud sob leaving her lips was followed with a ripple of her magic. This one breaking all of the windows and mirrors in her apartment.

Bringing her forehead to her knees, Terra sobbed into the carpet.

Clutching the charm of Loki's helmet, Terra squeezed it tight, trying to summon the trickster. It was a hopeless thing to wish and it just broke Terra more.

Squeezing the charm tighter, Terra ignored the pain of the horns piercing her skin. The mall pin prick feeling like nothing with what was happening inside of her chest.

"Loki," Terra sobbed quietly, "Please."


End file.
